Midnight Masquerade
by blader540
Summary: 2 teenagers find themselves on a secluded beach. Lost in each others' embrace, they continue to flirt & have fun. However, a shocking discovery sends these hormonal teens into a flurry of emotions. What will happen to these two souls? OneShot.


Hey readers, this is blader540 back. I know a lot of you are going to hate me for writing this, but I had to. It's a lot of fluff, but I promised one of my readers that I'd write something like this. So have fun...

* * *

**Midnight Masquerade**

The soft light embraced the features of an exuberant young brunette, as she danced in the midst of the dance floor. The sun was setting on the West, and the Class of 2007 was having their end of the year pre-graduation dance. It was custom at their high school to throw a dance at the beach before their graduation ceremony. The dance was unsupervised, and the location changed every year to prevent the authorities from catching them.

This year's dance was a little different however. Instead of it being a run-of-the-mill high school dance, the committee decided to make it a masquerade. Students came to the dance wearing masks of all kinds, some didn't come in any, but the theme added hype to the grand event. With a full bar on one side of the beach, the ocean on the other, and the "dance floor" in the middle of the two, the dance was a great success. The bar was continuing to pull in customers, never able to catch a breath.

Meanwhile, a young duelist with violet eyes mingled with the crowd. The mask he was wearing aided in his outgoing nature tonight. With his name and face concealed, he was able to act like the teenager he thirsted to be, rather than sitting in front of his dueling cards, and coming up with new unbeatable plays. Even though he hated to admit it, Yami Motou was enjoying himself thoroughly.

Téa and her friends clumped around the center of the makeshift dance floor, and danced to the best of their abilities. Every now and then Téa granted her friends a very sultry dance move, and she was always appreciated with "SEXY BEAST" or whistles. Subtly, the DJ slipped a slow song on, and looking around Téa grasped her friend's neck, a drink in one hand, and pretended to dance with her. Her friend, Serenity loved Téa dearly. She looked up to her in all aspects of life. Not only was Téa beautiful both inside and out, but also she wasn't afraid to speak her mind and let the whole world know that what they were doing was bullshit.

Serenity trusted Téa, and Téa trusted Serenity. Both of them knew it. Going along with the dance, Serenity clasped onto Téa's waist and pretended to immerse herself into the moment. At the end of the song, both teenagers let go of each other and laughed at their stupid antics. Gulping down the last of her drink, Téa told Serenity to enjoy the company of their other friends while she went to go get another drink.

At the bar, Téa asked for another Jack Dackery, and while waiting she watched the rest of the teens make fools out of themselves. Her drink was done. With the cup in one hand and a few bills left on the counter Téa made her way back to the dance floor, only to be drawn away by the remaining sunset. Taking a seat on the sand, she listened to the pounding of the waves over the pulsating music behind her.

Dancing to the best of his abilities, Yami immersed himself in the crowd only to stumble and miss a beat in his step. He tripped over himself, and into a few other dancing people. Quietly he muttered an apology and steps out onto the sand. Looking towards the sunset he was surprised to find a lone figure sitting on the beach, long legs in the sand, a drink in one hand, her face resting on the other. Entranced by the silhouette, he made his way over to it.

Standing right next to her, he noticed her slender fingers splayed across her face and mask. Politely he asked, "Excuse me, is this seat taken?"

Instead of waiting for a reply, he seated himself down next to the brunette beauty.

Téa turned to face the man who sat next to her, "Did you really need to ask if you were going to sit down anyways?"

The masked man shrugged and responded, "It's more polite to ask. Anyways if you're waiting for someone I can always take my leave and let you be."

Pondering of the thought of being alone, Téa turned her gaze back towards the sea and answered, "Don't worry about. I'm not waiting for anyone, and the company would be nice."

"You seemed deep in thought before I got here. What were you thinking about," Yami asked as he splayed his body over the sand, relishing the coolness against his hot and bothered skin.

"I was thinking," Téa sighed, "about the sun setting on our side of the world, but how people in America are just waking up to go to school or work."

"That is very deep thinking. But it's a shock realizing that the world doesn't revolve around our daily lives. It's hard imagining people half way across the world thinking the same thing isn't it?"

"Mhmmm."

Sitting in the silence for a few minutes, Yami looked over to the woman next to him. Suddenly remembering they were at their graduation party, he startled the woman by screaming, "CONGRATULATIONS!"

Laughing at his enthusiasm, she also turned to him and wished him congratulations. With the sunset now coming to an end, Téa got up and brushed the sand off of her clothing. Yami, a little confused looks up at her.

"Thanks for your company sir," Téa stated, "but I have to get back to my friends and the party. Oh and good luck in college!"

Yami, a little dismayed at the thought of losing the presence of someone so beguiling, got up to accompany her on her walk back. Wanting to talk to her and hear her voice again he asked out of pure curiosity, "So, did you come here with someone? Or just friends?"

Shocked at his sudden appearance at her side she turned to face him and replied, "I came with friends. Anyways my parents would freak out if they found out I had a date tonight. What about you? Did you come with friends or by yourself?"

Sidestepping in front of Téa, Yami answered, "I don't have any parents, but I pretty much trust myself not to do anything stupid if I were to go out on a date. But you're a senior now right?" Téa nodded. "Your parents really haven't let you out on a single date?"

Yami stood shocked in his current position. He couldn't believe that this dazzling young beauty hadn't been on a date before. Ashamed and embarrassed at her stranger's reaction, Téa felt the need to include, "Um…see the thing is…I haven't really been asked before…so I see nothing I could complain about."

Trying to remain decent, Yami sidestepped in front of Téa and looked into her eyes.

"Isn't that a shame? You're too beautiful to not have gone out on a single date before. Much too beautiful."

A little confused at this man's brashness Téa stated, "Listen. I think you've had too much to drink. I'd appreciate it if you left me alone because I'm sorry to disappoint you, but if you're looking for an easy one tonight, I'm not the right kind of girl." Stepping away from him she continued, "Thank you for your company tonight, and once again congratulations."

Dismayed at her accusations, Yami stepped towards the woman once again. "Look. I'm sorry if I seemed forward. I didn't mean to be so bold. However, I can't help saying the truth, and you can't deny that fact. You are beautiful. It isn't something to be ashamed of. Believe me." After a few moments of silence he asked Téa, "Do you want to dance?"

Looking at the hope in the man's eyes, Téa glanced over to the spot where her friends were still dancing. With smiles on their faces and laughs resonating between them, Téa decided that one dance couldn't hurt. It seemed like she wasn't being missed too much, so one dance couldn't hurt. Right?

"Right," Yami replied extending his hand out towards hers with enthusiasm.

Letting out a small giggle Téa accepted his proposal and joined hands with his. A tingling feeling caressed the inside of her stomach as he held her hand in his and led her to the dance floor. Once the couple reached the dance floor, Téa warned Yami, "Don't try anything funny mister. I may not have a black belt, but I am wearing heels."

He laughed. "Now, if I was looking for an easy time, I would have offered you a drink. Hmmm…that doesn't sound like too bad an idea. Would you care to join me for a drink after this?"

"I'll think about it."

Téa wrapped her arms around the man's neck as their bodies molded with one another's. Once again, tingling sensations rippled through Téa as she felt the man's hands wind around her waist and pull her against his body. With their bodies rocking in harmonious motion with one another's the DJ slips on a few more songs, and before Téa and Yami realize it, they have danced together for the duration of three songs.

Letting go of Yami, Téa tried to catch her breath. Tripping on herself a few times, she once again walks away from the dance floor to the beach, Yami following closely behind. Flashing a smile at the guy walking closely behind her, she stopped, caught a final breath, and turned towards him.

"Thank you so much for your company again mystery man, but I have to go. My friends must be wondering where I disappeared off to."

"That's not fair beautiful. You said you'd let me buy you a drink."

"No," Téa responded coyly, "I said I'd think about you buying me a drink." After pondering, "And now that I think about it, I really could use a drink."

Yami gestured Téa towards the bar, and placed his hand on the small of her back, guiding her towards the seats. Slightly jumpy at his touch, she followed his guidance.

"What do you want?" he asked her politely.

"Mmm…I'll take a Jack Dackery," replying towards the waiter.

"Sounds inviting make that two please."

While waiting for their drinks to arrive, Téa started a small conversation. "So, usually I'd ask you your name, but I'm not sure you want to tell me. Instead, lemme ask you this."

Yami nodded.

"What college do you plan on going to?"

Sighing Yami responded, "I'm going to sound like such a loser for this, but the truth is, I don't know yet. I've applied to several colleges but I haven't heard back from any of them yet. I don't know if that's a good thing or a bad thing? Anyways, what about you?"

Grabbing a hold of her upper arms Téa replied, "You're the first person I'm telling this to. The truth is, for me, I want to take a year off and just travel. Travel around the world and meet new people, new cultures, new foods and traditions," Téa stated moving closer to the man. "I know my life is going to be sucked away from me in college, and I want to enjoy whatever life has to offer before that happens. I want to see the world before it's taken away from me. You know?"

Grinning Yami answered, "And here I thought you weren't supposed to tell secrets to strangers. But yes. You have no idea how much that means to me.

Their drinks appeared on the table moments later. Picking hers up, she took a sip to satisfy her thirst, and now soothe her previously dry throat.

"If you don't mind," she said, "I'm going to take a walk along the shoreline. The weather is fabulous and I don't want it to go to waste. Once again, thank you so much for your company mystery man, and it was a great pleasure meeting you here. I hope to see you around, even if I don't know who you are. I feel that I can talk to you like a best friend. Thank you for that."

"You wouldn't think of me as a creep if I asked to accompany you, would you?" Yami stated,

"The thing is, I don't know if you'd want to accompany me. I do tend to get a little boring when I'm out for walks."

"I'd love to accompany you. And in all honesty, this party is starting to get a little boring. I'm sure a walk with a pretty lady like you would make everything perfect right now."

"My, my. Aren't you just full of sweet talk," Téa scoffed, "and sadly, I'm falling for it. Sure you can join me. I guess the company won't be that bad."

Yami smiled broadly, "I can't seem to help myself. My mouth is faster than my mind." He offered his arm to Téa, and grasped it tenderly, sending shivers down Yami's spine. _Her hand is so soft_ he thought. _I wonder what it'd feel like against my face. CONTROL YOUR THOUGHTS YAMI. DON'T LET A GIRL GET IN THE WAY OF YOU THINKING CLEARLY. _

The couple walked along the shoreline for a while, enjoying each other's company and getting to know each other a little more. They discovered they had a lot in common. Blind ambition, something they were willing to die for, strength to stick up for themselves and for there loved ones. Strong personalities. Two sides of the same coin. More common. More common than they even knew.

The walk turned into a giggle fest as Yami continued to entertain Téa with his silly impersonations. Water splashed against their feet, and yet the couple walked on with the moonlight casting a ray of light over them. Only them.

"Oh look," Téa pointed out. "The tide's rising."

"That can't be good." Yami looked worried.

"It's bad only for you!" Téa shouted as she dragged Yami into the water and started splashing him."

Laughing with mirth Yami shouted over their laughs, "And you said you were boring by yourself! Yeah right!" Yami amusingly threw a little water in Téa's direction and managed to get her skirt a little wet.

"Hey! What was that for?"

Under his breath Yami replied, "To see the sparkle in your eyes."

While Yami was lost in thought, Téa quietly approached him and gave a slight push. Since he was off guard, with flailing arms, Yami fell backwards into the ocean. Soaked. Laughter erupted from Téa at the sight of a drenched, wet shirt clinging to tight muscles, water droplets running down smooth skin…mouth watering…sexy…man.

Drenched to the bone, Yami slowly rose from the water, pulled down slightly with his waterlogged clothing. "What was THAT for?"

"I'm so sorry," Téa, replied, "I couldn't resist. And besides…you could call it payback for what you did to me?"

"OH…so I get a little spot on your skirt and you get me back by covering me in water."

"Nope," and as Téa answered Yami's question, she pushed him into the water again. "NOW you're all covered with water."

Shocked and disbelief that he didn't see that coming, and was again caught off guard he shook his head to rid his hair of water. "You know, you're just asking me to pull you in here with me."

With a smile gracing her face, Téa notified him, "Not if you can't catch me!" and with that, she took off into a sprint across the sandy dunes.

The lights dimmed as Yami chased Téa across the sand, farther and farther away from the party scene.

Eventually, the young teenage girl got tired and decided to prolong her fate a little more. Stepping behind a palm tree along the secluded side of the beach, Téa bent over her knees to catch her breath. As soon as she heard Yami's footsteps close by her, she sucked in her breath and hid behind the tree, trying to stay unnoticed.

Yami, on the other hand, saw Téa scurry behind a palm tree as she sped away from him. He enjoyed this girl's company. Her child like nature helped him to relax from his otherwise busy and hectic lifestyle. It was a refreshing change. With his childish nature taking over he 'pretended' to look for her.

"Oh where oh where has my little girl gone? Oh where oh where can she be?"

While Téa was caught up thinking that Yami really couldn't find her, she bent over her knees once again to catch her dissipating breath. Yami, however, took advantage of the situation and stepped behind the tree to surprise the maiden who seemed to be having a little trouble breathing at the moment. Téa lifted her head moments later due to the lapse of moment she heard around her. Wondering where the man could have gone she came out of her hiding spot to look for him.

As soon as she moved, Yami jumped from behind the tree Téa was standing near and nearly scared her to death.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA…………MONSTER!!! RAPE!!! HELP HELP!!!"

"Relax, it's just me." And as the man's hands snaked around Téa's waist, she relaxed into his touch and stayed there, soaking in his masculinity and perfect form. Yami stood there as well. Shocked that the lady in his arms was actually in his arms, and not running away from him again. Wanting to relax a little more, she started to put her head on his shoulder, and as she was about to, her mask came in the way, almost poking her eye out.

"Ugh. I'm starting to get really annoyed with this piece of plastic. If you don't mind, we're away from the party, and I'd really like to take it off. Not only has it been suffocating me all night, but the plastic lines are starting to hurt," Téa stated.

In one swift motion, Téa's mask was off her face and thrown onto the sand close-by the teenagers. Shaking her hair before catching Yami's eyes once again. Breath taken by her actions, Yami could only gasp as the maiden transformed herself into a Goddess. With her soul comforting blue eyes glittering with the moonlight above them, and small goose bumps covering her cold skin, Yami took her in with piercing violet eyes. Reaching out a thumb to remove the piece of hair that was stuck on her lips he marveled at the beauty in front of him.

"I knew it," he said. "You're too beautiful to not have had a boyfriend before. Are you sure you're not off breaking a guy's heart?"

A little startled at his deepened voice, she shivered and responded, " Um…no…at least not that I know of. But thanks. No one has ever called me beautiful before. And how do I know that you're not off breaking a few hearts either? A handsome guy like you surely has a few ladies chasing after him?"

"You can trust me on that. I have plenty. But as of right now, my eyes are focused on one beautiful woman, who happens to be standing right in front of me. And I guess I don't have to worry about a guy whisking you away now that I have you with me all to myself," Yami replied as he took her hand in his and held onto it.

"You're really making me out to be someone special. Just to let you know, I'm not. Just an ordinary girl trying to find her way in a huge world where celebrities are worshipped, and money seems to be the pivot around everything." She found herself holding onto his hand tighter. They were just so soft and warm, and the weather wasn't exactly warming up any time soon. The dance floor had heated lamps. The secluded beach only had waves, a chill breeze, and sand. Lots and lots of sand. Oh, and a few palm trees sprinkled here and there.

Touched at her pure shock, he took Téa's other hand and pulled her body closer to his. With her back pressed against his chest, he lowered his mouth and whispered into her ears, "I think you are someone special. Don't let anyone else tell you otherwise."

All Téa could do was rest her head against his chest and share the warmth that was emitted off of his perfect form. They stood like that for a few minutes. In silence. Téa, having relaxed into the stance, looked up and saw the man staring off into the distance. Slowly, she turned around in his arms and brushed her hand against the soft stubble of his face. He, in turn, looked down at the young woman in his arms.

"I was just thinking," he said, "about how I just met you, and wondering where you've been all my life. This has never happened to me before."

"Same here." As Téa turned around farther, her hand sneaked up towards the mask the man in front of her was wearing. "Do you mind?" she asked, "if I take this off?"

With a simple shake of his head, he let her guide the mask off of his face, and tossed it to match hers in the sand. Tossing his hair to the side, he looked down at the young woman who had gone cold with his action.

"What do you think? Still as handsome as you thought?"

She gasped. A short, hushed, rushed gasp. A gasp that didn't go unnoticed by the man standing in front of her. Her hand reached to cover her mouth, as she let out a few short breaths. Her heart racing. Her mind fumbled with the realization of what she had been doing moments ago. Stepping away from Yami, she tried to find her voice. Any voice. A voice to tell him she was wrong. A voice to tell him she couldn't be here. A voice to tell her that standing here with him, hugging him, caressing him, would all be a lie now that she knew his true identity.

Yami Yami.

"Am I not up to par now that my mask is off?" he asked worriedly.

"You're…no…that can't be right…you can't be…"

With trembling hands, Téa reached down to pick up her mask. She looked up and saw the perplexed features of the man standing in front of her. "I'm sorry Yami, but I have to go. I can't do this." Water welled up in her eyes at the statement.

All he could say was, "Why?" Confusion was an understatement. He was beyond confusion. He was hurt. He thought that it was because of the way he looked that she was walking away.

"I have to go Yami. I can't be seen here. I'm sorry."

_She knows my name? _He thought. _How does she know my name?_

"I can't be seen with you Yami. I have to go." Téa turned around and started running away from the man. The man of her dreams. Her prince charming. But, in reality, she was sharing these dreams with a very close person. Her best friend to be exact. Serenity was in love with Yami Yami, and she had desperately tried so many times to get his attention. And now, here Téa was, with her best friend's crush. Being romantic. Téa was disgusted with herself. Her run turned into a sprint as she sped off towards the darkness, where she could be alone with her thoughts. Alone with her tears.

Meanwhile, in the distance, she heard a voice yell after her, "How do you know my name?"

Tears falling behind her, and her footsteps staining the sand, Téa ran for a bench she saw in the distance. She approached it and fell onto it sobbing.

Her entire life, she'd preached about being a good friend. Staying close to each other. Standing by each other. Supporting one another. Never being deceitful to one another. She had to run. It was her only choice. She couldn't be seen with her best friend's crush. It would be defying everything she preached. And, up till now, she practiced what she preached.

Téa passed 20 minutes away on that bench. In silence. Accompanied by her thoughts, and the soft thump of her heartbeat alone. She decided that enough was enough. She was a strong individual who did not let a guy step all over her. Regardless of her current predicament—and heartbreak—she returned to the remainder of the party in hopes of finding a friendly and welcoming face.

Kneeling right where she left him, Yami Yami—bewildered and lost—felt lonely. The thoughts of a young maiden—a beautiful one at that—running away from his arms sent sorrow to his heart. But. He wouldn't sit here and wallow in his low spirits. He'd bounce back up and follow what he felt was right.

With her mask on again, and emotions set under control, Téa wandered back into the party. Unfortunately, it seemed as though all of her friends had left in search for a more entertaining evening.

_Some friends. _She thought. _They didn't even call me or anything. _

She scanned the crowd one last time before heading to the bar to get a drink for her parched throat. A cool glass of water was set in front of her. Twirling the little umbrella around with her fingers, she took a long sip from the neon green bendy straw. Thanking the bartender for the drink, she left a small tip in his tip jar before getting up to walk home, picking up her jacket from the storage area on her way.

_I don't even have a ride. How lucky! I guess I'll have to walk from here. _Thank goodness she'd worn the right shoes. _I'm so glad I live close to the beach. _

Téa tugged her jacket around her a little tighter. The wind was starting to pick up, and unlike the last time she ventured out alone—not alone really—she made sure to bundle up. A deep breath caressed her lungs as Téa continued the silent walk home. She loved listening to people around her, talking of their merry days, and of drama that occurred at the graduation party. She sighed. They had NO idea what drama was. Drama was what she had experienced on the beach with Ya-Motou.

She reached the start of the boardwalk.

Yami had just gotten back from the secluded beach, now determined more than ever to find the girl he so instantly fell head over heels for. As he neared the dance floor, he saw a familiar silhouette walking away in the distance. He noticed that beautiful form, that dress, that bounce in her step. IT WAS HER. Yami wouldn't let her out of his sight this time.

Excitedly, he yelled for her, "Hey! Stranger! Hey! Wait up! I still need to know your name!"

A slight turn of her head indicated that it was Yami Yami once again on her tail. _Shit_. She thought as she increased her speed to maintain a good amount of distance. He noticed her acceleration and immediately ran to her side. Stopping in front of her he held her shoulders as he looked directly in her eyes and spoke to her.

"Look. I wan-need to know your name. You can't just hold a guy tightly one moment, and then run away the next as if he was about to murder you." He sighed, and tried to regain her breath—the girl could power walk! "What's going on?"

On the verge of breaking down once again, she held control of her voice as she replied, "I already said I'm sorry for running away from you Yami. But I can't be seen with you. I really REALLY can't. So please. Just leave me alone."

Slightly flustered, and on the edge of being agitated, Yami asked again, "What! Why is that? And. How come you know my name and I still don't know yours? Can't you just tell me what's going on?"

"The only thing I can tell you is…the only reason I know your name is because a very close friend of mine knows you VERY well." _Almost too well._ She thought. In order to escape the questionnaire, Téa sped up, in hopes of finally getting rid of Yami.

"OH NO!" Yami exclaimed once he realized what she was doing…AGAIN… "Not this time. This time you're telling me what's going on, and I'm not leaving you until you tell me."

During his statement, he had grabbed Téa from behind and was now holding onto her gently, yet firmly-making it a point that he wasn't leaving anytime soon. Téa had to fight the urge to show a blush as his hands found their way around her skin.

"Please, take your hands off of me. I can't think straight when you do. And. No body has given you permission to control what I do and what I don't do."

"I'm sorry," Yami replied. "It's just…you stole my heart. And I can't exactly let you walk away with it and not tell me who you are."

Vexation was fueling Téa's blood. Her frustration at his stubbornness was continuing to build as his persistence resumed.

"I can't just steal your heart Yami!" She screamed. "You don't even know me! You barely met me! I'll do anything to give you your heart back and just forget about me!"

"You can't ask me to do that."

"I very well can."

"Why can't you just tell me what the hell is going on….stranger!" hesitating, because he still didn't know the woman's name.

"My name is Téa Gardner okay! HAPPY!"

He whispered the name to himself. It was a beautiful name, and so delightful to say. It was a name fit for her, for a princess.

"Listen Téa…HEY…WHERE ARE YOU GOING? WHY CAN'T YOU BE WITH ME!"

"FOR GOODNESS SAKE YAMI, MY BEST FRIEND IS IN LOVE WITH YOU! GET THAT THROUGH YOUR THICK SKULL! Does that answer your question? Just leave me alone please!!!" The timing could not be planned better as a sheet of rain fell upon the city of Domino, covering the city in water. The water falling from the sky helped compliment the tears slowly falling from Téa's eyes.

All Yami could do was stop in his place and gasp at her reply. Her best friend was in love with him? That's all? He thought it would be something more dire.

At this point, Téa had broken down in tears. Revealing the closest thing in her heart took a lot out of her-emotionally. She wasn't ready for his response. "Serenity's the best thing I have in this world. She is like the little sister I never had. I can't lose her over you, and me talking with you, being with you right now, is like betraying the trust she instilled in me."

After grasping the situation, Yami walked towards Téa, hoping to offer her some kind of comfort, his shoes squishing with the rain. She looked even more beautiful with the water caressing her face. A face so soft, rose petals turned red in jealousy.

"Just last night she was talking about how sweet you were, how you treated women with respect. I didn't believe her. I never thought there'd be a man like that on the face of this planet. She talked about you eyes, your smile," lowering her voice, "your touch. She relished the day you actually acknowledged her and gave her a hug for helping you. Can't you see Yami! I can't ruin that for her!"

"Téa," Yami said, "Téa, can't you see that I can't be with your friend now that I've met you. I'm sorry for your friend. Serenity you said. I'm sorry for her. But all I see right now is you. You and me in the rain, standing together, and talking about something that shouldn't be coming between us."

Téa looked up into his eyes as he once again penetrated her personal space. His finger touched the bottom of her chin and lifted it up to meet his soft gaze. Meanwhile, his other hand reached up to wipe away some of the water falling near her eyes. Téa couldn't help but lean into his touch. Even when it was raining and cold outside, the touch of this hand set her skin on fire. Her eyes closed at the feathery touch.

"Téa," Yami continued, "I'm truly sorry for Serenity, but I can't give her my heart, or my love. You already have them. There's nothing I can do to change any of that. If you leave now, all you'll be doing is creating more pain for yourself and for your friend. She'll continue to pine after me, and every time Serenity mentions my name, you'll feel hurt. If you leave me now, all of us will suffer."

"That's why I have to leave you now Yami. I have to leave and you HAVE to forget about me. Even if I have to beg I will…but please don't let me resort to that."

"I can't Téa."

Unable to take his stubbornness anymore, her piercing eyes looked straight into his. Yami almost quivered at the sight. She was really frustrated. Frustrated at his inability to understand what she was going through, and frustrated that she was lying to him at such an extent. She didn't want to leave him, but she had to. Serenity loves him.

"YAMI. YOU HAVE TO!" Téa responded fiercely punching his chest weakly, the conversation draining her energy.

Taking Téa into his arms, he pulled her closer to his body as a form of support. He started rubbing her back slowly. He whispered a quiet 'no' into her ears, maintaining his ground. He wasn't going to let her go. Not this time, not ever. He had never felt this way, and he loved it. The feeling he got in his chest every time she looked at him. That effervescent personality, and blinding smile.

Téa looked up at Yami to tell him off once more, when her cell phone started ringing. Taking it out, she realized that it was Serenity calling her. "Oh, no, Yami, you have to leave now. Please. It's her."

"I'm not going anywhere Téa. Answer your phone, I'll still be right here when you finish."

With her heart pounding in her chest, she answered the phone.

ItalicsSerenity talking

"Hello? Serenity?"

"_Hey Téa! I missed you at the party, where were you after you left me on the dance floor?"_

"Sorry Serenity. You could say that I got really **distracted **by the sunset. I strayed too far away from the dance floor, and by the time I got back, all of you were gone."

"_Sorry about that. Joey and Tristan were craving drinks that the bar didn't offer. So they dragged me along to the closest bar in the city. But are you okay right now? Do you need us to give you a ride?"_

"Don't worry about me Serenity. I'm almost home now anyways. I'm just gonna continue walking. I'm liking the rain. It's really refreshing."

Taking this opportunity to show Yami what she was talking about, she called him over to the phone. She whispered to him, "Listen to this."

"Hey Serenity, did you ever find Yami at the party tonight?"

"_OMG Téa! NO…I couldn't find him at all. And I really thought that I'd be able to recognize him through his mask. You know with his eyes! He thinks that his eyes are not that beautiful to look at, but I could stare at those eyes for the rest of my life. Seriously Téa, you have no idea how much I want this guy. He's the perfect man, you'll never find anyone like him. He has the perfect personality, a humor to die for, and a smile that brightens up everything bad. Téa, what am I going to do if he finds someone else?"_

Téa realized that Serenity had stopped talking, and took the phone away from Yami.

"Yeah Serenity. I know, I know. But I have to get going, I don't want my phone getting more wet from the rain. I'll just talk to you later okay?"

"_Bye Téa! Talk to you later."_

Looking at Yami directly in his soft violet eyes, "Do you see why I can't be with you. Being in a relationship with you would mean breaking my trust and friendship with Serenity. I will not tolerate that."

"I'm not leaving without Téa, and I don't know how many more times I have to say it to you and make you understand that. I love you, not Serenity."

Falling to her knees on the wet cement, "No! stop saying that. You can't love me! Don't tell me you love me! Because every time you do, my heart reaches out to you. I just want to hold you and caress you with every fiber of my being. BUT I CAN'T!"

Joining Téa on the ground, "Don't say you can't Téa. You can, you just need to listen to your heart and heed to what it's saying. If you can look me directly in the eyes and say you don't love me, then I'll get up and leave you alone. But if you can't, then take that as a message."

Téa attempted to look into his apologetic eyes and say she didn't love him, but the thought of doing such a thing hurt. She knew she would be lying, and her heart wasn't ready to face the deception. Throwing herself into Yami's arms, Téa replied, "I can't Yami. I can't because I do love you. Just hold me please."

Without waiting a second longer, Yami took her into his arms, and surrounded her in the warmth from his body and arms. She felt so protected, secure, and untouchable in his arms. She could sense that that was all he had to offer to her as well. Téa took it all in. Her hands reached up to sift through Yami's wet locks.

The rain continued to fall down on the drenched couple. The embrace seemed to last forever until Téa decided to break the hug. She leaned back from him and looked into his eyes, her hands still in his hair. "I love you Yami. I freakin love you."

Running a hand through the back of Téa's hair, he responded, "I love you too Téa."

Gently, Yami let go of Téa, and looked at her face. A smile graced his features as he leaned in to give her a small kiss on the lips. However, what started out as a small kiss, turned into a heated frenzy as Téa lost herself in his touch. She was set ablaze at his boldness, his desire, and his passion. Even though Téa wasn't accustomed to the idea of second place, she sure as hell was content with giving herself up to the man who was holding onto her with a deathly and possessive grasp. All she could do was deepen the kiss even further, grasping onto Yami's shirt for support as everything around her spun out of control and the only thing left in her line of sight was the sight of a very wet, very seductive, and very sexy Yami Yami.

Breaking the kiss only briefly to breathe the couple stood up again, wrapped in each others arms. With them still in each others arms, Yami pulled Téa into another squeezing hug and slowly spun her around in the middle of the rain soaked pathway. Once again, they engaged in another long and loving kiss while the rain beat passionately, in a graceful rhythm around them. Due to the sudden feeling of dizziness, Téa stopped Yami from spinning further, and broke away from him. He responded with a small pout. Téa laughed at the response and closed the gap between them to brush a lock of hair away from his face, only to lean in and kiss him on the cheek.

With boldness running through her veins, she leaned to the side to capture his neck in a small kiss as well. Slowly sucking on the skin there, licking it afterwards, and moving to a different location every few seconds until no skin was left untouched by her skilled lips. Yami only reacted by pulling Téa's body closer to his and running his hands all over her back, slipping occasionally into her hair to caress her scalp.

Breathily and with hesitation, Yami struggled out of Téa's touch and managed to whisper hotly into her ear, "Come on, let's head towards the shoreline of the beach. The water is going to be beautiful with the rain and all."

Téa nodded in return and took a hold of Yami's hand as they both made their way towards the secluded part of the beach where they first embraced. A smile graced Téa's face as they stood there again, together, lost in the sensation of being with each other once again. Devilishly grinning, Téa glanced in Yami's direction and gave him a wink as she—yet again—pushed him into the water. However, in an unexpected twist, he was able to get a hold of her jacket and successfully pull Téa into the water with him as well.

The two simply stared at each other as the waves battered them. In an instant the couple burst out in a duo of laughter that echoed across empty sand dunes, and solitary bike lanes.

"You're right," Téa said after catching her breath, "the water is nice when it's raining. Oh, and are you happy you finally got me in the water…as if I wasn't drenched enough as it was right?"

"Pretty much, but I have to say, I'm not all that satisfied." A confused Téa looked over to her beloved and instead of seeing blue eyes, she came lip to lip with Yami. Lost in yet another kiss, the couple managed to roll out of the water and onto the sand. The rain washed the sand off the faces of the two teenagers. Téa pulled Yami on top of her as she guided his hands to her waist and kept them there. Her hands went straight to caress his face and play with the locks of his soft, and wet, chestnut hair. Yami's hands, with nothing better to do, traced small circles on Téa's bare skin. In response, Téa arched her body into Yami's, earning a deep throated moan from the young man.

Téa moaned into Yami's mouth as he continued to caress her sides. Her hands meanwhile traced over his very wet shirt, caressing the rippling muscles underneath. Wanting to quench her thirst, her hands reach underneath his shirt to directly caress his muscles. Yami broke from the kiss and set his face against the crook of Téa's neck as he relished the sensations she gave him.

* * *

Dream about mist creeping around them as they climbed the tower of league long mystique. Dream about the soft caresses and whispered words lost to the night air, the heart racing, erotic moments spent together. Hips and lips bound by an indescribable force, the gentleness of fingers brushing against the face. The cruel way her hand lingers upon his stomach, occasionally daring to venture upwards.

Dream about two bodies, entwined together above the rest of the world, lost in each others' eyes, en each others' breaths. Every moment, every word, every caress, every whisper worth the pain we endure in public. A secret desire dwelling inside the stomachs of two hormonal teenagers. Magic of the night as she called it, when she was a teenager, when every moment like this was spent in solitude and complete company. Where everything was inexplicable, indescribable, addicting and wanted. Unwanted but lusted and desired for.

Dream about the love shared between two souls that have never been happier. The bond growing with each passing second, becoming a part of each other. One. A force to be reckoned with.

Dream about the jealousy in others' eyes as we dance the forbidden dance, lust the forbidden lust, and whisper the forbidden words.

Dream of the jealously of others who dare to dream this forbidden dream.

* * *

Thanks for the support everyone. And I wanna wish a feliz cumpleanos to all those people out there. Peace out! 


End file.
